Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix
by Caitlyn
Summary: My interpretation of the fifth book,Prequel to my other story, What the Past Can't Leave Behind YOu..CHAPTERS 9,10, and 11 are FINALLY UP!Need five reviews for each chapter to finish the story! READ AND REVIEW! I WUV YOU GUYS!
1. Back to the Dursleys-1

Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix   
Part One, Back to the Dursleys   
By Caitlin   
**Spoilers:** Of course, this starts after the end of book four...so if you haven't read up to book four you shouldn't be reading this. **Authors Note**: This is a prequel that leads up to the events of What the Past Can't Leave Behind You...my first ever HP Posted story. So don't read that first..although you could this may help a little bit more. Both Stories are in Progress..so you will have to bear with me here because I am working on both, first and foremost this, because I think that having something before What the Past Can't Leave Behind You is a good way to finish writing that story. And please review this! Cuz I changed my settings so that everybody can review..thanks for the tip!( U know who you are) Also, thanks to my friends for putting up with their teenage friend writing stories about a wizard! And to my XOC girls! Leann and Steffie! cough slobber! Cough!** Disclaimer: **Anything that sounds like it has been heard before is not mine! NOT MINE NOT MINE NOT MINE!   
  


** Part One, Back to the Dursleys**   
**** ****

Harry had confirmed it, his life sucked. He was sitting in the back seat of the Dursley's car, Dudley staring at him strangely. 

"You really look bloody awful, what does that school do to you?"Dudley asked, sniggering,"Did you almost die or something?" he added, and Harry thought about this for a moment, and looked at Dudley. 

"What about your school Dudley? Did they feed you more? Because my friend is half giant and you're still alot bigger than him.."he shot back coldly, effectively shutting Dudley up.   
  
He stared out the window at Kings Cross, wishing dearly that he could go home with Ron, or with his parents. He could clearly remember their faces why they saw him, and just thinking about it made a silent solitary tear trickle down his cheek. And Dudley saw it, and looked at Harry strangely. 

When they got home, Harry pulled his trunk upstairs, and went out into the garden, Dudley following him outside. 

"Seriously, what is the matter with you? Dudley asked again,"You're acting weirder than normal, and that's saying something..what's going on?" 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."Harry said calmly. 

"Oh, try me, I'm _bored..._"Dudley whined. 

"Isn't the Great Humberto on or soemthing? Isn't a box of twinkies calling your name? Or shall I say Wheetabix? Since your on that diet or whatever.." Harry said coldly, and Dudley rolled his eyes. 

"I'll tell mum and dad you did magic if you don't tell me.."Dudley said, and Harry rolled his eyes, and turned to face him. 

Doing or saying the word Magic in the Dursley house was like a curse. Harry considered this for a moment, and looked at Dudley,"You're going to think that I'm looney bin material..."Harry said, and Dudley looked at him. 

"There's no problem with that.."Dudley shot back,"I already think you're a looney.."Dudley confirmed. 

"Okay..the short story...an evil wizard, Voldemort, killed my parents when I was a baby. He tried to kill me but he couldn't do it. SO my headmaster sent me to live with you until I was ready...to go to school, that is. I would of stayed with my godfather, but he got convicted of a crime he didn't commit and got sent to wizard prison..but he escaped two years ago. Well..two weeks ago Voldemort tried to kill me, and killed one of my friends...and I'm next.."he finished, and Dudley burst into laughter. 

"You really are a nutter..." Dudley laughed, and walked inside. 

Harry sighed. It was going to be a long summer. 

End Part One, sorry its so Short..but I write these on paper first so it looks longer to me!   
Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  



	2. The Letter-2

Part Two, Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix   
The Letter   


When Harry woke up and looked over at his window, he saw a hawk gently rapping on it, a roll of paper clutched in it's beak. 

"Great, letters at four in the morning.."Harry yawned, staring out the window into the pre-dawn darkness. The street looked so suburbian that Harry doubted that anyone else would be revieveing letters by various birds at four oclock in teh morning. But Harry wasnt just anyone else. He had just returned home from his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was wizard. And he wasn't even a normal one of those! He was famouse for something that he coudn't even remember, and right now he was thinking about how much he hated all of it. 

He took the letter from the bird, and when the bird looked at him his scar twinged with pain. He watched the bird fly away, and took the letter, which he had dropped on the floor. When he opened it, he scanned the page quickly, and opened and closed his motuh a few times.   


_Strange Sightings Seen in Little Hangleton_   
_ at Abandoned Riddle Manor___

_ For years, the Riddle Mansion has been a place of strange sightings. But yesterday night, we heard a large scream nad were awoken to see a terifing scene. Blood on headstones, robes, and a large pot scattered througout the adjoining graveyard to the manor. The talk at the Hanged Man is pointed towards suspected numerous murders, not unlike the ones that took place so many years ago.___

Harry dropped the paper again, seeing the dark mark painted at the bottom on the note, in waht looked like blood. His stomach lurched, and he folded the article in half, stuffing it in his trunk. He wouldn't be able to sleep at all tonight.He grabbed a piece of parchemtn and was about to start writing, when he put down his quill and thought for a moment. What was the point of writing anyone and worrying them? There wasn't a point. HE dicided to write his last essay for the summer instead, for History of Magic.He took out his quill again and thought for a secound, begaining to write. AFter a few minutes of writing, he stopped and watched the sun rise, putting his things away, and changing, going downstairs.   


He made the greatfruit quarters, and left them on the table, going out back and strating to mow the lawn. It was his worst day for chores in the whole week. When he had gotten home he had revieved new sheets for his bed, and a long list of chores that had to be done by the end of the summer. It was so long that he wasn't sure that he could finish it all by the time he went back to Hogwarts on September first. When he finished the yard he cleaned the garage, and washed the cars, Then he had to sweep, mop nad wax the kitchen floor. The list was endless. 

At any rate, he'd at least grown alot since he'd came "home" from school. As soon as he finished his chores, he took a long shower, ate lunch, and went to sleep. He kept a strange schedlbe most days, and athough he got lots of sleep, he was obviously still tired. Without the dreamless sleep potion he slept horribly every night. And almost every night he got new letters, and he had stopped awnsering his mail all together. Things weren't good at all. 

"At least I'm still alive,"he muttered quietly, closing his eyes, not knowing that at this very same moment, not so far away, someone very much like him was thinking the exact same thing.   


END PART TWO 


	3. A really strange awakening-3

Part Four   
You have to know what to see...   
  
  


The same dream woke him up every time he went to sleep. He was in a room with the walls crumbling, he didn't know why. 

_"You have to know what to see..."his father said quietly to him, and he spun around and saw GInny sitting on the floor, a baby with black hair in her lap, a green emerald necklace around her neck._

_ "She's always wanted to see you..don't you know?"Ginny said quietly to him, and he looked at her._

_ "What are you talk-"he got cutt off._

_ "She said that she's always wanted to see you..but you wouldn't understand, sometimes your actions speak so loudly that one cannot hear what you a trying to divulge..that;s the only advice I can give you.."Cedric said quietly._

_ "Cedric? What point are you trying to-"he cutt him off again._

_ "You don't have to be sorry..what you did for me is enough..you have to realise, sometiems what you're looking for is right in front of you harry.."Cedric said, and added something that Harry had never heard from him in this dream before,"And for god sakes, try to be a little happy, it IS your birthday.."he said, and added quietly,"And you're not dead.."_

_ "What's with the cryptic?"Harry asked,"Cedric..where did you..." Draco cut him off._

_ "OH, you killed him, just like you'll kill everyone else, unless you know what you have to do, Potter.."he said, and Harry woke up to see Draco sitting on the window ledge, and he stifled a yell._

_ "What the bleeding hell are you doing here? If the Dursley's wake up, I'm toast!"he said._

"Dumbledore sent me..everyone's worried about you.."Draco drawled,"Seriously, what is WRONG with you, Potter?" 

"DO you want to know?"Harry asked him angrilly, and shoved a pile of articles about the tournement, the ones with the dark mark on them, towards him. 

"Why havent you written anyone about these? You're a real prat, you know that?"Draco said, and Harry sat up angrilly. 

"Why am I a prat?"Harry said quielty,"You've never gotten one of your friends murdered..Malfoy"   


"Don't call me Malfoy, my name is Draco! And I'm trying to help here!"Draco said, and Harry lost it completely. 

"You probably knew I was going to have my life attempted at! You never liked me, you hated me! WHy the hell are you even trying to talk to me?!"Harry said angrily. 

"I'm here to give you your Hogwart's letter..and to give you this.."Draco said, handing him a ring with an orange stone on it. 

"What is that?"Harry asked quietly. 

"Dumbledore will tell you..you have to be at school ten days eariler, you're a prefect.."Draco said,"If you need to talk just send Hedwig.."he added. 

"What did Dumbledore give you?"Harry asked, as Draco jumped down from the window. 

"Nothing at all, .."Draco said, and tossed a something onto Harry's desk,"Oh, and Potter..Happy Birthday.."he called, walking down Privet Drive. That was when Harry saw the necklace on his desk..the one Ginny was wearing in the dream, with a note attached to it.   


_I think you know what this is for..._   


"Weird..."Harry shook his head nad put the necklace in the drawer before he layed down to go to sleep.   
_Things were way to strange these days.._he thought as he drifted off to sleep. 

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) 

Many miles away Ginny Weasley awoke with a start, her hands cold and icy, and her forehead laced with pain. 

"Gin..what is going on in there? You were screaming and everything!" Fred said,"Your were louder than the ghost..mum's going to have a talk with you in the morning.."he added,"Really..what the devil was going on?"he was standing in the doorway,"You were kicking and screaming, and then you went completely limp and whispered something...it was so weird..."he added. 

"I don't remember it.."Ginny lied, and looked at him for a moment,"I'm fine..you can...just go back to sleep.." 

"Oh..we're not sleeping..we're working on a new prototype..well..George is out getting new dress robes for Ron with the money that Harry gave...we're working on a prototype.."Fred finished quickly. 

"Harry gave you that money?"Ginny said. 

"I wouldn't say his name too loud...Ron has a kiniption if he heres it..he goes on and on..oy..it's his birthday today...I wonder if he's doing alright..you reckon so? I wrote him a letter a few weeks back and he never awnsered it..mighty strange if you ask me.."he trailed off, and Ginny concentrated in thought for a few secounds,"Well..gotta go and work on those ton tounge toffees again..you think one of the lawn knomes would eat one?"Fred asked, and grinned,"Night Gin..sleep tight..and don't scream...pissing mum off right now is not a good idea..yesterday she threw errol at me..she's so wound..with dad and percy at work all of the time..goodnite.."He left the room, and Ginny looked at the window. 

"He was in my dream.."she mused,"Harry was in my dream?"she asked herself, and decided something was definetly wrong, nad picked up her money sack and stared out the window. She was going to visit him tommarow, and make sure that everything was alright.   


((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()()()()()()()()()()()()())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))   


When Harry woke up the next morning rays of sunlight were streaming in his window. He closed the shutters and rolled over, facing the wall in his bedroom. He hated his birthday. To him it was the representation of everything that was horrible in his life. His birthday meant he had lived another year, his birthday meant more cards from his friends to join the pile of unopened ones on the floor, and most importantly,if he didn't have birthdays he wouldn't of gone through so much pain. 

He got up slowly, hearing a yell from downstairs, and glanced outside to see the Knight bus. Angrilly he thought that it was Ron when he saw a patch of red hair, and ran downstairs, throwing open the door. 

"Look Ron..I don't know why you think I need to talk to anyone..but...Ginny?" he said in suprise, and she grinned. 

"Come on..I'm taking you out for your birthday..no questions asked..alright?"she said, and walked inside,"Go and get ready..hurry..if my mother found out I was doing this..." 

"You're not supposed to be doing this..."Harry reminded her, and came downstairs ten minutes later in jeans and a tee shirt, and was suprised to see her in muggle clothing. 

"Oh..mum bought it for me last month..come on....let's go.."she said, and he nodded reluctantly. 

He followed her into the bus nad got in, paying stan and sitting down on a bed next to her._Something is wrong with this picture...._he thought. 

A few hours later they were sitting at a small cafe at the end of Diagon Alley, sharing some chips and a sandwich. 

"Why did you come nad get me?"he asked her, and she shook her head,"You're not going to believe this.."she said, and he looked at her strangely,"But I dreamt about you last night..I mean really..it was so strange..I was holding a baby..and.." 

"Whoa..are you serious?"he asked her, and she nodded,"Yeah I am..."she said, and Harry saw Draco approaching. 

"Malfoy..I'm trying to have a civilized conversation.do you know what that is?"Harry asked Draco, and Ginny laughed. 

"Whatever Harry..."Draco said,"Look..both of you..the first meeting of the people with the rings is tommarow night at Hogwarts..it's been pushed forwards..so..meet in Dumbledore's office..the pass word is Sugar Quill.."Draco said. 

"Is that all you came to tell us? Sit down..."Harry said. 

"Alright..I will..."Draco said, sitting down and grabbing a chip. 

"Hey!"Ginny said offendidly, and Harry shot a look at Draco.   
'   
"Ok..so what's this thing we're in called?"Ginny said, and Harry looked at Draco questionably. 

"The Order of the Pheonix......it's..."Draco started.   
  



	4. I can live with that..I think-4

Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix   
Part four   
By Caitlyn   
dedicated to Carly Weiner..my buffy and hp buddy!!! I love you! And to my faithfull readers nad reviewers, you know who you are, and now, without further ado...ITS LONGER GUYS ITS LONGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix   
Part Four 

"That's great Malfoy..look..I've got to take Ginny back to her house..and then I have to get home before my Aunt nad Uncle slaughter me.."Harry said,"I'll see you at school I guess..Gin?"he asked her, and she looked up at him, and grabbed his hand,"I'll see you later!"Harry called to Draco as they went through the Leaky Cauldron. 

"I had a great time today.."Ginny said, and grinned at him uncertainly, the sunlight reflecting off her hair. 

"I did to..it's just what I needed..it was really sweet of you.."Harry said, and she grinned. 

"Come on I want to show you something.."she said, and dragged him down to the river, where the sun was casting shadows and lights across the water in the growing darkness. 

"Gin..it's beautiful.."he said quietly, and she grinned.   
  
"This is where I come to relax.."she said, and leant against the tree, sitting down, Harry following her. 

"Before long it got cold, and Ginny started shivering.   
  
"Here.."Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, and she leant back into him,"Is that better?"he asked queitly, his breath quickening, and she nodded, leaning up to kiss him. 

The kiss was slow and sweet, and they both pulled away, panting. 

"Much better.."Ginny said quietly,"So I assume this means.." 

"Whatever you want it to mean.."Harry said quietly,"I just know that I want to be more than your friend.."he kissed the top of her head, and she grinned. 

"I can live with that..but you can't tell Ron or Hermione..Ron would have my head if he found out that I was going to have a relationship with you.."she confirmed, and Harry laughed quietly, walking her up her front walk, and kissed her cheek before promising that he'd write and leaving again.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  
When Harry got home that night he was exhausted, nad when he tiredly opened the window Vernon Dursley was sitting on his bed. With a large cut on his arm.   
  
"Uncle Vernon..I'm really sorry..."Harry started, and spotted the cut,"God..what happened to your arm?"he asked quietly. 

"I'm tired of keeping you here...get your things nad leave.."he said coldly, and Harry stared at him for a minute in confusion, and rolled his eyes. 

"Are you kidding?"Harry asked quietly, "Because.."he paused,"I really don't have anywhere else to go..."   


"I don't care if your homeless..I refuse to have those men with black robes and snake tattoos on their arms disrupting my normal life.."he said angrilly. Harry's stomach lurched. 

"Vernon..."he started, and Vernon cut him off. 

"Something scared them off...but they said they were coming back..." he was interuppted by loud voices down stairs. 

"Hide!" Harry hissed, pushing Vernon into a closet. 

"Find the boy and kill him," Voldemort's voice chilled Harry to the bone, and he shrunk his trunk and got on his broomstick with the invisibility cloak, feeling the knife cut into his shoulder as he flew out the window, and wincing in pain, managed to get to the Leaky Cauldron..using the floo to get to Dumbledore's office, where he promptly fainted, his blood from his arm soaking into the carpet. And Dumbledore didn't find him for two days. 

When DUmbledore walked into his office wearily two days after Harry had gone missing, he was both angry and shocked to see Harry sitting on his desk, looking out the window.   
  
"Harry?"Harry spun around and stared at him for a moment, but didn't say anything,"Harry, you're really going to have to talk to us at some time or another.."he said gently, and Harry got down, using his good arm to lean against the desk, and tried to get to the door to leave, but Sirius blocked his way. 

"Let me out of here.."Harry ground out, his voice shaking. 

"Your arm.."Sirius said quitely. 

"It'll heal...unlike some things..."Harry said coldly,"Let me go.."he added. 

"Where?" Sirius said, "Back to the Dursley's?"   
  
"Wherever I need to go.."Harry shot back. 

"I know what your going through..."Sirius said gently, trying to touch Harry's arm, and Harry flinched, moving away. 

"Oh, do you?" Harry said bitterly, and turned around, facing the fire, tears streaming down his face. 

"Harry,"Sirius said,"I know what you're feeling because I felt it...when your parents got murdered...it was competely my fault..I just..if you need to talk.."he trailed off. 

"You know what I'm feeling? oh...alright..because the whole world rests on your shoulders and the entire wizarding community depends on you to save them..."Harry spat,"I don't care anymore! Sometimes I just want to.."his voice broke and he pushed past Sirius, hearing him chasing him out into the forrest, when he was hit over the head and everything went black. 

When he woke up the only voice he heard was his own.   
_"When the time comes , can you save the lives of those you love the most?"___

His eyes snapped open and he stared around him, noticing that he was in Hagrid's cabin, nad that Ginny was asleep at the foot of his bed. 

"Gin?"he asked quietly, and her eyes snapped open, and she grinned at him uncertainly. 

"Hello.."she said gently, and got up to the top of the bed and sat next to him,"How are you feeling?"she asked quielty, and he grinned uncertainly at her. 

"Externally or Internally?"he asked her, and she laughed quietly. 

"Both.."she said, and he frowned, thinking. 

"Things are better in the external department..but not so much in the internal..."he said quietly, and noticed the darkness outside. 

"You're not supposed to be down here.."he informed her, and she giggled. 

"Hagrid said I could..the meetings don't start for a couple of days..so I figured.."she leant into him, grabbing his hand,"That I could keep you company.."she added quietly, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 

"That was very sweet of you.."Harry said,"You don't know how much it means to me to have someone in my life that understands what I'm going through.."he said, and yawned. 

"Get some rest.."Ginny said quietly, and kissed his forehead, fluffing up the pillows nad leaning against him. 

When Hagrid got in an hour later, he was Harry asleep, his hands joined with Ginny's, who was laying down next to him, her head on his shoulder. He smiled and blew out the candles, sleeping on a makeshift bed on the floor. They were so cute, and in the chaos of the situation they were in..it was better to have someone to hold on to.   
  


THE END OF PART FOUR   
what did ya think guys?? PLEASE REVIEW THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Breakfasts, Meetings and an unexpected E...

Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix   
Part Five   
Authors note: Im doing really well! Good for me because Im going out of town really soon, but Im still focused on writing this! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alright..I'm really happy that I did..cuz it's longer than usual, and I don't have writers block..I actually wrote this as it came to me..ie..some in english..some at lunch..some in bio...and some while I was watching buffy the vampire slayer after my choir concert...so basically I have a little time to write a few chapters..I will work on having most of the story done when I go on vacation this month..but it'll be on paper because my relatives are technology challenged..SORRY! Enjoy this..I only write it for you guys.   
this chapter is dedicated to Calistal..is that how you spell it? I HOPE SO! Anyways..you're my most faithfull reviewer..so this chapter is for you!   
DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything..just dont steal the story..cuz I made it up myself :) grins to herself   
  


Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix   
part five   


The next time he woke up Ginny was asleep, drooling on his shoulder. 

"Gin.."he said quietly, and she snuggled closer to him,"You'd better get up..."he added softly, and she opened her eyes, stretching, and looked up at him blearily. 

"Harry?" she yawned, and stretched again, getting up. 

"Morning sleepyhead.."he said, and she grinned. 

"You'd better come up to the castle today...we've been having unofficial meetings without you.." 

"How long was I out?" he asked, sitting up and stretching. 

"Oh a day or so...Ron and Hermione don't know though..haven't had the chance to tell them..they're not in the Order..so I guess they'll just have ot find out when school starts...Dumbledore said that we had to observe the train..maybe we'll see them then.." 

  
"Hopefully not.." Harry added. 

"You read my mind..we'd better get up to the castle..we can have the house elves make us breakfast or something..does that sound go to you?"she asked, and kissed his cheek. 

"Wonderfull..."Harry confirmed, nad motioned for her to turn around. 

"I do have to get dressed, you know.." he said, and Ginny blushed scarlet, turning around untill he was ready. 

"Alright..let's go.."he said, and grabbed her hand, walking up the the castle with her. 

"How did you know?" he asked her, and she looked down. 

"I had another dream...I knocked you out..I'm really sorry..."she added meaningfully,"Forgiven?"she asked, and he nodded. 

"I could never stay angry at you for too long...come on..Im really hungry.."he pulled her to the kitchens, and a half an hour later they came out, their stomachs full, and headed for the Great Hall, where the meeting was to be held. 

Whne they came in they saw everyone sitting at a table, staring at their hands, which were laced together. 

"Hi guys.."Harry said uncertainly, and Neville got up. 

"Are you feeling better? Because we can only have official meetings with you here..so..."he trailed off, and Harry sat down with Ginny holding her hand. 

"I hearby call the first meeting of The Order of the Pheonix into order.."Harry said, and everyone looked at him, paying attention. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

A few days later the term started, and they were assigned to watch the train to and from Hogwarts with a close eye. 

"He told us that we have to be on the exits...Dumbledore said we were higher than prefects..I get to dock points off Draco!" Neville said happily, joking around, and Draco hit him lightly on the shoulder. 

"I resent that...Longbottom.."he said, and Harry laughed. 

"Gin..this is where we split..we'll tell them when it's right.."Harry said, and kissed her on the cheek,"See you.."he said, and paused,"Okay..here are the assignments..Alicia nad Ginny...Draco and me...Neville and Dean..Seamus and Katie..and Lavender and Cho.."he said, and looked at them,"Do try and concentrate..its our first assingment.."he added, walking towards the door with Draco. 

As a precaution they were required to take role, and they stood ready to open the compartment doors when the train stopped. 

"Granger, Hermione.."Hermione said matter of factly, and Harry glanced up and caught her eye, looking back down quickly, checking off her name,"Next?" he said strangely, knowing who was coming.   


"Ron Weasley.."Ron said coldly, and Draco raised his eyebrows. 

"Sounds like someone doesn't like you too much Harry.."Draco muttered, and Ron looked at Draco, his eyebrows raised. 

"Oh do shut up! We have WORK to do.."Harry said, and watched Ron and Hermione go into a compartment. He'd have to talk to them sooner or later, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

A few horus later they arrived in Hogsmede, and Harry and Draco got in a carraige, followed by Ginny and Lavender, then, as Harry sat down next to Ginny and grabbed her hand, Hermione and Ron. Harry didn't notice untill he'd been talking from Ginny for a while that they were across from him. 

"Have you talked to Dumbledore?" Ginny asked, and he looked up at her. 

"What am I supposed to say? Gee Professor..sorry I almost died on your carpet and got blood all over it..ran away, and screamed at you?"Harry said sarcastically. 

"About the meetings I meant..he's supposed to supervise them.."Ginny corrected, and Harry nodded. 

"Then he'd make me talk to Sirius Gin, and I'm not ready to do that yet..."he said,"Honestly..my life is too stressfull.."he paused,"You make it better.."he added, and she grinned. 

"Thanks..I aim to please.."Ginny said, and Hermione looked up. 

"Aim to please what?" Hermioen asked, and Harry's head shot up. 

"Oh..I didn't know that..hello Hermione..how was your summer.what did you do?"Harry tried to make light conversation, but she interrupted him. 

"Spent the whole damn time worrying about you! I hardly got my homework done in time!"she screeched. 

"Hermione..you don't..."he started, and she interuppted him again. 

"Leave her alone.."Ron said coldly, "And me..while you're at it.." he spat, and Harry's stomach jolted. 

"I think I'm going to be sick.."he said as the train stopped, and hopped off as soon as he had the chance. 

"Youu weren't in a position to say that to him.."Ginny said quielty. 

"And how would you know about it?" Ron said angrily, and Ginny threw her hands up in the air. 

"God! Are you blind?"she asked them angrilly, and followed Harry, leaving just them, Draco, and Lavender. 

"What was that all about?" Ron said to himself. 

"I'm not saying a word.."Draco said to himself,"Lavender..we have to go greet the first years..." they left, nad Hermione looked at Ron. 

"I think we need to talk to Sirius.."she said, and Ron nodded. 

"I think you may be right.."Ron added, and followed her towards the Great Hall, for once his worry's about something rather than dinner.   
  
  


end part five   
read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. To care or not to care, or a dream, a da...

Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix   
Part Six, YAY! It's really long!   
a dream, a dagger, and depression-6   
by Caitlyn   
GUYS this is twice as long as usual, cuz the thing is Im going out of town, and I wanted to end it well before I left. (this probably means that you wont see another part in this story untill april, and alot in april because I will write because Im at my granma's house in florida. (soakin up the sun baby!) if I get back and dont see many reviews I'll be too lazy to type...so PLEAZE REVIEW! Calistal this is for you!   
Disclaimer: I dont own it...dont sue me! 

Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix   
"A Dream, A Dagger, and depression"   
Part Six   


"How did I know that you'd be here??"Ginny asked quietly, seeing Harry sitting on the bed, looking at his photo album. 

"Because you actually know me.."Harry said quietly,"I've missed dinner?"he added, and she nodded. 

"Yeah, ya did.."Ginny said, and pulled out a bottle of betterbeer and some bread. 

"Thank you.."Harry said quietly, drinking the butterbeer and contemplating the situation before him. In his mind he had two options about his dispute with Ron and Hermione. To care, or not to care..that is the question. 

"So, what are you going to do about Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked him, and snapped him out of his trance.By then he had made up his mind. 

"Oh, nothing at all...I'll hang out with Draco, and I'll kiss you in front of them..because I'm tired of pretending..and I'm tired of hiding us from everyone...I'll talk to Sirius and to Dumbledore...and if they want to apoligize they can..noone's stopping them but themselves.."Harry said. 

"That's crazy.."" 

"Oh..It'll be easy..there are too many things in my life to worry about.."he said, and kissed her cheek,"I gotta get some sleep..alright?" he said, and kissed her soflty. 

"Goodnight..."she murmered, and kissed his cheek. 

"Nite Gin.."he replied, and watched her leave. 

When he went to sleep, dreams filled his head again. 

"She looks just like her.."Lily said quietly,"You know she does...someday you'll understand.." 

"Am I halluncinating?"Harry asked her.   
  
"Im afraid that I don't know the term for it.."Lily said. 

"Fine..just so you know..this makes it more painfull.."he said quietly, and she kissed his forehead. 

"Isn't it always?" she asked. 

Then he woke up, sweating and shaking, and got dressed, realising it was almost six. He saw Ginny sitting on the couch in the common room,"You had it to then?"he asked her, and she nodded. 

"Shall we go down to breakfast?"Harry asked. 

When they got out of breakfast they went to class early, Draco walking with them. 

"Alright..this is where we get off.."Harry said, and kissed Ginny on the cheek,"Bye Gin.." 

"Bye.."she said sweetly, and walked off down the hallway, Harry staring after her. Then she bumped into Ron and Hermione, who tried to stop her from going on to class. 

"We..don't want to talk to either of you...he really doesn't care if you decide to talk to him..I really don't know what else to say...he has other friends now..he's moved on.."she said,"And if you will excuse me..I'm going to be late for charms..which means that you'll be late for potions..goddbye.."she walked past them, and into her classroom. 

When they walked into class they saw Draco and Harry sitting down together, and talking. Then they tried to listen in on the conversation. 

"Got another letter yesterday..I'm kind of ignoring them now.."Harry said,"ANd I had another dream..with my mum in it..she had it too..." 

"What did the letter say?" 

"Oh, I didn't check.."Harry said,"I burned it..I'm going to ruin the fireplace..do you think that he knows that I'm buring them?"he asked, and Draco shook his head,"My father didn't say anything..come on..class is starting." 

Halfway through the class Snape looked up. 

"Potter...would you kindly assist Weasley with his roots before he butchers them?" 

"Cut them diagonally.." Harry said gruffly, and turned around, finishing up his potion. 

"Excellent Potter..ten points to Slytherin and to Gryffindor.."Snape said, and Hermione's mouth opened in shock. 

When class ended he was one of the last to leave.   
  
"Harry?" Hermione said quietly. 

"What do you want?" he asked quietly.   
  
"You don't look well at all.."she told him, and he rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah..so?"she asked, not interested. 

"So?"Hermione asked. 

"So what? It's how I've looked for the past four months..I don't see why it makes a difference.."he said coldly. 

"Have you been feeling okay?"she asked him again. 

"Just fine..alright? Now..if you'll excuse me.."   
  
"Ron may still be angrly..but I'm not.."she said quielty   



	7. Me, myself, and I-7

_Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix_   
_Part or Chapter Seven_   
_Me, myself, and I_   
_by Caitlyn_   
_ITS UP ITS UP ITS UP ITS UP! FINALLY FINALLY FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I was on vacation, as I told you guys! So Im sorry but I have alot of chapters that I can do, so be happy about that, okay? ALRIGHT!_   
_I dont own them...though I wish I did..(grin)_   
__ __

Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix   
Part Seven   
Me, Myself, and I-7   
by Caitlyn   
  
  


"Hermione..if you wanted to make with the nice you should of done it weeks ago.."Harry said, and turned away from her,"Because you've made it abundantly clear that you don't really give a care what's going on with me at all..I rest my case.."he said, and tried to walk off down the hallway. 

Then he stopped, his headache overpowering him, and a voice. 

_The dagger you used is still upstairs._   
  
"Stop." he said soflty, and Hermione turned around, staring at him, although he didn't notice her.   
  
"Harry.."   
  
"Yes I know where it is...yes I'll get it done."he said quietly, and she looked at him in confusion. 

He was found the next morning, barely breathing, his wrists cut, with a dagger. The whole time it had happened he'd been trying to fight it, but it hadn't worked. 

And that's where he was now, but at the time he wasn't aware of his surroundings at all. It was complete blackness all around him, and he was reading the note that had been clutched in his fist. 

"This isn't me.."he read aloud, staring at the letter,"What do you think that means??" he asked, to noone in particular, but an older voice awnsered him out of the shadows. 

"I don't know.."the male voice responded, older, but not unlike his own,"Why the bloody hell are you asking me? You're the one that tried to kill yourself.." 

"Oh would you shut up!"Harry said rudely, it being evident that the voice had had him upset for quite some time now," I didn't write that.."he added quietly,"And it wasn't me..because I would never.." The man snorted, and Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Oh that's funny..you tried it last summer..remember? Burnt the letter flushed the razor??" the man said, and Harry glanced around, growing increasingly annoyed with this man, whoever he was.   
  
"Who the hell are you to be telling me this? Because I really don't think you're in a positiion to tell me.."he got cutt off. 

"Tell you? I _am _you..." the voice said. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry ground out," How the hell am I supposed to get out of here if I don't understand..." 

"Yourself?" the man interrupted him again. 

"Is murder still illegal in the better parts of England?" Harry said. 

"But we're not in England..we're in Scotland!" the voice said knowlingly. 

"Shut up!" Harry yelled, and sat down on the floor, looking around him. 

"Aren't you even a little worried about Ginny?" the voice asked a secound later. 

"Oh god she's going to have a kiniption.." 

"That is, by far, an understatement.."the voice said to him, and he rolled his eyes. 

"If you do that too much your eyes roll into the back of your head.." 

"You sound like a boy in grammar school.." 

"I was one once.."the man said informationally, and laughed quietly,"You know, you're very much in love with her..." he added. 

"Well done captain obvious....where are you?" he asked. 

When he stepped out Harry could never really see him properly for himself. He looked about twenty, and spoke in a cross of an American and English accent, the American being a little hard to distinguish. 

"You're not me.."Harry said defiantly,"You're not even fully English.."he added. 

"I used to be..how would you even know?" the man said,"You're just a kid, you have no idea what this world.." 

"I'm not a child.."Harry said coldly. 

"Not for much longer.."the man reminded him. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Harry yelled. 

"You'll find out..Gin's going to be on her way down soon.." 

" I don't have to tell them anything.." Harry said, and the man smiled. 

"You're not as strong as you think..." 

"You're so damn cryptic..why can't you just.." 

"Leave you alone? You don't understand..as it is I'm a part of you..it's impossible for me to leave you alone.."he added. 

It was then that Harry started to wake up.   


end part seven   
Yawn yawn yawn fourty six more pages to type! YUCK!   
Im goign to bed now..I'll try nad write another for ya Erica, this is for you! 

  
  


  



	8. Snores, Bores, and Doors-8 Plus a specia...

**Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix**   
Part Eight   
**Snores, Bores, and Doors-8 plus a special preview of what's to come!!**   
by Caitlyn   
this one is really short, it's what worked with what was going on.   
plus I will do the conniption thing, this program has a crappy spell check, sorry!   
  
  
  


** Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix**   
** Part Eight**   
** Snores, Bores, and Doors-8**   
  


"What the bloody hell happend?" Harry heard hazily, nad kept his eyes shut, not wanting to face the harshness of his reality,"He looked fine yesterday! God I'm such an idiot!"he heard Ron said, and opened his eyes, rolling them. 

"Everyone agrees with you in here.."he said hoarsly, suprised at the roughness of his voice. 

"Harry?" he asked, in shock, and Harry closed his eyes. 

"What?"he snapped, "Could you please just leave me alone?"he added coldly. 

"Fine, if it's what you want.."Ron said, his menacing tone right back at him. 

"Well, you were doing a great job of it before, why stop now??"Harry shot back, and heard ron slam the door. 

"That, was boring.."he said, and Hermione glanced at him, on the brink of a major kiniption herself,"What, Hermione..do you really want to tell me all that I've..." 

"You could of gotten yourself killed!"Hermione screeched, and Harry rolled his eyes.   


"That was the point..don't you know about this..haven't you read it in a book somewhere?" he spat at her, and tears instantly formed in her eyes. 

"Why are you doing this?"she asked tearfully,"We're just trying to help..we care about you.." 

"Yes I'm seeing the caring.."Harry said sarcastically,"My ARMS are strapped to the bed Hermione.."he added coldly,"Could you just go? I've got a horrible headache.." She ran out of the room, sobbing, before he finished the sentence. 

And only then did he alow himself to actually cry. 

When Ginny got dressed and came down, she crept into his bed, untying the ropes around him, and laying down next to him, fell asleep. 

And then she found herself in that blackness that Harry had witnessed only hours ago. 

"It wouldn't be so horrible if he'd actually fought what was going on.."the voice told her, and she glanced around. 

"What do you mean?"she asked coldly. 

"Stop it!"she heard a farmilliar voice yell, and Ginny turned around,"Who are you?" she added. 

"Are you sure you don't know, Gin.."he said, and she looked him up and down. 

"Where's your scar.."she asked quietly. 

End of Part 8   


here's a special treat! scenes from the next few chapters! YAY! But I'm not going to get anything else up until Wednesday, cuz that's when I don't have soccer! See you guys! :) luv, Caitlyn   
in Chapter Nine 

"Oh, just fine.."Harry said quietly, and looked at him for a moment, his cheeks going pale,"Wait a tic, you're my only living relative! What are you doing Sirius? You're not supposed to be here!" 

"Dumbledore told me to.."Sirius stated simply, and Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, so he's looking after me now??".........   
  
  
  


"I know..I love you too.."she said quielty, and kissed him. 

When she did she was swept into pain. 

_"The point is, you're alone, and he's not here! I told you being with him was a mistake!"Ron yelled, and Ginny glanced up, her cheeks turning pink with anger._

_ "HE'S DEAD!" she screamed, and Ron froze," he died to save you..nad your yelling at me! I was in love with him!"she said, sobs catching in her throaght._

_______________________________________________________________________________________ 

and in Part Ten: 

"Leave her alone Ron, I started this.."Harry said quietly, his arm around her waist. 

"Honey..."Ginny started, and Ron's face turned red. 

"Honey?" he asked incredulously.........   
  


"What did he do? What did Voldemort do? Look at my arm, it's burning like crazy! And I'm assuming that your head.."Harry cut him off. 

"My head hurts so badly that I can't even distinquish a dream..Draco.." he said. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

And in Part Elleven: 

"What? Voldemort's cronies are going to get me and tourture me until I die?" Hermione asked sarcastically, and Draco glanced up, looking her straight in the eye. 

"Right on the dot.." he said quietly......   


"I've got to go and see DUmbledore, and give him the impression that I'm not a physcho looney.."he said,"Again.."he added, and left. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

And in Part Twelve:   


"I was wondering when something strange would happen here..fourteen days and nothing out of the ordinary...and suddenly, here you are.."Dumbledore said, smiling,"And who might you be, young man..I must say, you look remarkably like.." he cut him off. 

"Well, of course I do!" he said, and Dumbledore stared at him for a moment. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

And in Part Thirteen: 

"Harry, where the hell are you? Ron said, "Open your curtains, for goddsakes! We're sick of you hiding in there! The weekend can't last forever, you know!" Ron threw open the curtain, but noone was there. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

And in Part Fourteen: 

"What are you.."Harry stammered. 

"I'm not here on formalities..Pot- Harry.." Snape said, catching himself just in time. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

And in Part Fifteen: 

"Well, we certainly have a problem on our hands.." Percy said, and Draco rolled his eyes. 

"Ten points to Mr. States the obvious!" Draco said wholeheartedly. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

And in Part Sixteen: 

"Why did you bring me back here?" he asked quietly, and Voldemort smiled. 

"Don;t you find it more difficult to cope with the death of your parents, if you were actually aquainted with them?"he asked quietly. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

And in Part Seventeen: 

He saw the three of them leave, and grinned, falling with a thump to the ground, having fainted. It worked. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________- 

And that's all you are going to get for now, plus..that took forever to type...seriously! JEEZ~ Caitlyn   
  
  



	9. Mottos, Misconceptions, and Migranes-9(s...

Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix- June   
Mottos, Misconceptions, and Migranes   
by Caitlyn   
Ok sorry it took so long I finished it while ff.net was being gay..sorry guys you still are..I can't even log in right now! And its tuesday..so the sight should be up and running again! GRRRR! And the worst part is my hard drive got erased two weeks ago. SO because of this this is the first part of HPATOOTP thats gonna be on my computer..blasted stupid thing! I hate my computer I hate my computer! SO anyways..please enjoy this part that has taken me so long to write..sorry about the delay..my computer is GAY! okay..please review this..and nicely..cuz I haven't gotten reviews for a while, and just so you know..Im working on what the past cant leave behind you also..and this star wars story Im writing....because I LOVE HAYDEN! hes real sexy! Sorry..hee hee!Okay..so it doesnt work anywhere! I hate my stupid computers...so you're just going to have to deal! I've even written chapter ten of this and I dont even want to type it because it totally refuses to be posted! GRRRR!(Now its thursday by the way...sorry about my mid summers ramble...)And now I lost my writing notebook! With the next two parts in it! AHHHH! I seem to be having the worst of luck besides making Continentals..seriously!(now its friday..about..well where some people live I guess..its thirty friggin minutes till friday here! Okay...calm down...whooo that is longer then some of the chapters I write! You guys dont have to read this if you dont want to....(the rambling not the chapter) SO heres the date now...June twenty eighth, and I'll post the date when ff.net decides to work and I can put this up!(And now it's Monday...and ff.net is down again...darn darn darn....well...at least I've written three parts, so you guys should be happy.(I'm working on the fourth)june twenty sixth, two thousand two, was when this was typed. ITS BACK ITS BACK ITS BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!:) Okay..wow...its finally ready to go up, and I typed a chapter today also! WOO HOO!   


Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix   
This is about to get interesting   


"Harry, honey...wake up, can you hear me??"he opened his eyes nad saw Ginny above him, looking furious. 

"Hi.."He said softly, and she hit him on the shoulder,"What was that for?" he asked angrily. 

"God I was so worried!"she said angrily,"Ron found you..you know..he's STILL in shock..it's been two weeks!" 

"What time is it?" he asked, hoping the change the subject, and she rolled her eyes. 

"Midnight..I snuck down here.."she said quietly, and he glancedu p at her. 

"You really dont have to worry..Im fine..I promise..."he said, and she rolled her eyes, and looked at him. 

"That's just it..I know when you're lying..."she said, and rolled up his sleeve, indicating the four marks there. 

"Gin.."he started, and she glanced up at him. 

"Could you just give me a heads up in the future??"she started, and he interrupted her. 

"Ginny..I'm sorry.." 

"Would you like to know how close you came to dying?' 

"Please, Ginny...I don't need this from you.."he said quietly, and anger burned in her eyes. 

"God do you have ANY idea how much we've all worried? How could you be so stupid? It would of been so easy just to..." 

"Oh..so you think this is easy? It's never easy for me..my friends hate me without a secound thought..they don't even know what actually happened to me this summer or in the graveyard! How could I tell them? Honestly..could I really think of a way to?But they wouldnt know..they've never killed someone.."he said bitterly. 

"You didn't kill Cedric..." 

"Oh but I did..I got them all killed...Bertha Jorkins..my parents..that old man from my dream...all of them.."Harry said quietly, staring out the window,"They were all killed to get to me..and now Im receiving daily mail from the let's make harry a death eater fan club!"he said, and Ginny looked up. 

"Letters?" 

"I've been burning them..coupled with those dreams we've BOTH been having nightly I'd say my life is far from easy as it is!"he said. 

"Why did you not say anything?" 

"Because you worry too much..Gin.."he said, and kissed her forehead. 

"Im sorry..." 

"But nobody knows as much as me.."she said quielty, and he nodded. 

"Well..Ms. Weasley..you are my girlfriend.." 

"That I am.."she said, and kissed him softly. 

"GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Ron yelled, throwing open the curtain. 

"Oh..boy.."Ginny said quietly,"This is about to get interesting..." 

Thats only two and a half pages of what I've written..this just seemed like a good place to end!REVIEWREVIEW! 


	10. Fighting and Kissing and Tripping Oh my!...

Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix   
Fighting and Kissing and Tripping oh my!-10   
by Caitlyn-June twenty eighth, two thousand and two   
Summary-An Attack...A fight...a relevation...and a trip..(and not to a forgein country or anything)   
I DONT OWN THEM DONT SUE! (but I wrote the story line all by meself!) hee hee!   
So I figured if I wrote some of this you'd get a bunch of chapters at once! Isnt that super? Aren't you just going woo hoo? Read and review please!   


Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix   
Fighting and Kissing and Trippping Oh my!-10   
By Caitlyn   


When Harry glanced up all he could see was Ron's fist moving towards his face, and then suddenly hitting his cheek. 

"Ouch!" He said angrily, and glared at Ron. 

"You're kissing my sister!"Ron said, and Harry rolled his eyes. 

"I've been kissing her since August, you've just failed to notice!" Harry spat. 

"August!" Ron roared. 

At this Ginny stood up right in Ron's face. 

"Ron, will you stop cavorting(spellin? Help here!) about as if you're my father?"she said, putting an arm loosely around Harry's waist,"Besides, I've already told Mum and Dad and they think it's cute!"she said,"So leave my boyfriend alone!"she added, and Ron stayed, staring at Harry with hatred. 

"Oh..okay.."he said sarcastically,"Sorry to be angry at my friend who neglected to even write me all summer and somehow ended up dating my sister..." 

Harry's eyes widened in anger. 

"Oh..sorry..didn't mean to need some time alone..and I really didn't mean to get attacked by the Death Eater's...sorry in the midst of all that I didn't have the emotional stability to write you...."he spat at Ron, and Hermione came in the room, staring at them. Ginny was the first to notice the pain in his eyes, and glanced over at him. 

"I think I'm going to faint.."he mumbled, and fell over off the bed. 

"Ron! He doesn't need this right now!" Ginny said angrily,"Get out of here before you cause more trouble!"she said angrily. 

"Go and get Madam Pomfrey..."Hermione said to Ron, and he left the room quickly. 

"Harry..honey..wake up..come on sweetheart.."his head was in Ginny's lap, and Hermione grinned softly at her. 

"You're in love with him.."she said quietly, and Ginny smiled to herself. 

"I love him.."Ginny said softly to herself, realising it, and a frown came across her face,"Hermione..."she paused, a frown in her features," he's sick. There's something wrong with him.."she said quietly, and Hermione glanced up. 

"You think noone but you can tell? We all can tell.."Hermione responded, busying herself with putting a cool cloth on Harry's forehead. 

"I need to go and get Dumbledore..if Draco comes up here will you tell him to get ahold of Si-"Ginny was interrupted when Sirius burst through the door and transformed back into himself. 

"You think nobody else can tell when something's wrong with him?" he asked, and Hermione grinned. 

"Hi Sirius.."she said, and he hardly acknowledged her at all. 

"You should of talked to him.."he said coldly, and she flinched at his tone of voice. 

He walked past her and lifted Harry onto the bed, feeling his forehead and continuing to dab the wet rag on it. 

"He's burning up....Ginny..why don't you go and get Dumbledore?"he said, and she nodded, and left quietly. 

"Is there anything..."Hermione started, taking a step closer to the bed, and Sirius interrupted her. 

"You can leave Harry alone..apparently you've been doing a good job of it already.."Sirius responded, and Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"That's it..I really don't appreciate the cold behaviour towards me.."she said angrily. 

"You don't appreciate? He really needed you both this year..you know that? And somehow you found the time to neglect the understanding department.."Sirius said. 

"It's not like he found the time to talk to us or anything..apparently he was too busy putting the razor to his wrist to care..."Hermione spat, and Sirius turned to glare at her. 

"That's not the only time he's almost died..Hermione...Voldemort attacked him this summer..and he barely had the energy to make it here alive. Then when he woke up he was full of anger..and he took it out on me and Professor Dumbledore just because we were there...his life has never been easy..and you two have been the thing that's kept him sane..if he didn't have Ginny I don't know what he would do..The two people he thought would understand were incredibly cold..while Ron's just being a prat you're really being quite an as-" Dumbledore cut Sirius off as he walked into the room. 

"There's going to be a robbery from Gringott's tommarow..he's going to steal the time-"Harry lulled back into slumber, and Dumbledore turned to stare at Ginny. 

"Miss Weasley I suggest you get some rest..go on upstairs..you can visit Mr. Potter in the morning.."he said, and she nodded, going back to Gryffindor Tower. 

"I need to preform some tests on Harry.."Dumbledore said, and drew some of Harry's blood into a small vial,turning to Sirius. 

"Could you go and get Draco please? I believe that he needs to be he-" 

"Sir.."Draco came into the room,"Voldemort's attacked Gringotts..he's stolen it..."he said, and took a breath,"And there's more...he's headed here..we need to get the student's out..Portkeys or something..I don't know.."he said this all very fast, and when he finished they all glanced up as the door opened slowly, revealing Voldemort. 

"Take a nap.."he said quietly, and everyone but Dumbledore fell into slumber. 

Dumbledore wheeled around with his wand, and Voldemort stared at him, a twisted smile on his lips. 

"I forbid you to see Harry.." 

"But doesn't a grandson need to see his grandfather once in a while?" Voldemort asked innocently. 

"He sees enough of me..."Dumbledore awnsered. 

"Do you remember this..Albus..used it against Grindenwald...well...it might prove quite useful to me.."Voldemort said, holding out a gold plated time turner. 

"The things I could use this for..how about we send our grandson on a little vacation.."he said, putting the chain around harry's neck, and turning it counterclockwise twenty times, then stunning Dumbledore, turned to look at the unconcious bodies on the ground. 

"Oh and look..the muggle and her boyfriend...how interesting..they could prove quite usefull..well...I'd better be off.."he left out the window of the castle, Hermione and Ron pulled with him by an invisible force. 

&*()(*&*()(*&*()(*&*()(&*()(*&*()(*&*()(*&*()(*&*()(*&*()(*&*()(*&*()(*&*()(*&*()&*( 

Harry wasnt concious of landing face down on the quidditch field. He wasn't concious of being found by a strange yet farmilliar face, and he wasn't concious of being taken to the hospital wing. The only thing he was concious of was waking up to see a twenty year younger version of Dumbledore staring down at him. 

"I was wondering when something strange would happen here..two weeks nad not a thing..yet here you are..."As soon as he was concious of everything around him...he promptly fainted.   


_And somewhere...twenty years in the future...two people were not yet concious of the fact that Harry surredering to Voldemort was there only chance of surviving._   


**_To be countinued_**   
**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!_**   
**_OH my god they need to fix ff.net it's driving me crazy! At this rate I'll have the story done before I go on vacation! If you guys don't review no more chapters! so REVIEW~!_**   
  
  



	11. Dreams, Marauders, and Years away from H...

Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix   
Part Elleven, YAY! July fourth, 2002   
Happy Independence Day Everybody!   
I just saw Men in Black two, and its really funny! Everyone should go and see it! I bet you all will have by the time the sites actually up again and I post this, but that's okay! So heres part elleven..Im still working on part twelve..but I do have about seven pages and I might end it early because that seems like enough to me! I'm proud to say that as of this day I have started the final two chapters of this story. I kind of thank ff.net for being screwy cuz I had a lot of time to write! So without further ado...   


Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix   
Dreams, Mauraders, and Years away from home-11   


Ginny was dreaming.She glanced around her at the room she didn't recognise, yawning on account of her lack of sleep. And she caught a glance of something that she did recognise. The Boy that was sitting in the chair facing the fireplace turned to stare at her as she walked in front of him, glancing out the window at the sign by the gate. 

"Little Hangleton Orphanage..est. 1892...what are you doing in here?"she asked. 

He rolled his eyes and countinued to read his book, and put it down. 

"Would you just stop staring at me? I'm daydreaming again...it's a bad habit and I'd like to break it.."he said,"And just so I know..who are you? All of you come and try and explain something to me that I can't understand...It's quite annoying and I would really appreciate it if you would leave me alone.."she glanced up at him, staring at how tired his eyes looked, and at the absence of the thing that everyone had come to distinquish her boyfriend by. 

"Stop joking around! You're sick!" Ginny said quietly, and he glanced up. 

"You're the first one to actually notice...It's these headaches you see..they wont go away! And the dreams...you're in them..I'm in love with you.."he stood up, and she glanced down at the ground,"I've never seen you in my life..and I don't even know you as a real person..but I knew you...somewhere...somehow..."he said quietly,"And to my knowledge...besides the dreams I've never seen your face.."he added, and she sat down on the couch he was sitting on a secound before, curling her legs underneath her body and leaning against the armrest. 

"This is scaring me.."she said softly. 

"Great....you're the first person I've actually had a decent conversation with...I scare everybody...that old guy with the beard and the pointed hat wont even listen to me...and dont even get me started on that kid with the bleach blonde hair...he just starts crying...look...if we're talking like this I'd really like to know you're name.."he added, and sat down next to her, and she glanced up at him. 

"Ginny...my name is Ginny..."she said quietly, and he grinned. 

"That's beautiful.."he said quietly,"Can I call you Gin?" 

"You already do.."Ginny said in a whisper, and glanced up at him, and nodded. 

"Okay..then I will..."he said, grinning, and noticed the color of her hair. 

"I like your hair.."he said lamely, and she giggled. 

"Thanks..."she said, tucking a strand of it behind her ear, exposing her earring, and his eyes widened. 

"I have one of those.."he said and showed her,"They want me to take it off..but I can't..something's keeping me from doing it.." 

"Don't take it out though.."she interrupted him, and glanced up, staring at how handsome he'd become. 

"I expect the girls go crazy over you.." 

"Not especially...actually..."Harry awnsered,"I'ts a co-ed orphanage..but my best friend is the only girl that's my age,"Plus..I can talk to snakes...and one of the girls saw it after dinner one day...and she...sort of told everyone..I swear....girls are a mystery..." 

"And I don't remember anything..you see...practically none of it..the only thing that I truly remember is loving you.."he finished it in a whisper. 

"I'm fourteen..Harry.."she said quietly, and he looked at her. 

"So you know my name then?" he said, and she leant forward and pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

When they pulled away a few minutes later she was panting, and she leant her forehead against his, taking in a deep breath. 

"That was nice.."she mumbled, and he glanced up at her. 

"I'm so sorry I left you.."he whispered, and she looked up at him, seeing the look of pain that crossed his features before he dissapeared, and when she woke up to Draco shaking her shoulder's she screamed loudly, sitting up. 

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?"she yelled, and noticed the wound on Draco's shoulder. 

"What happend after I went upstairs?" she added quietly, and got up, pulling on her robe. 

"It's pretty blurry..but I got permission from Professor Mg-" she cut him off. 

"Is Harry alright?" 

" Ginny.....Harry, Hermione, and Ron are missing.." Ginny's mouth dropped open. 

____________________________________________________________________________   


"At the same moment Ginny awoke, Harry awoke from the same dream, but in a much different place. Farmilliar yet different, he noted to himself, staring at the people that were looking at him. 

"James, it's bloody scary...I told you that..he's the spitting image of you...cept for that scar on his forehead..."Harry glanced over at a younger version of his godfather, and yelled aloud. 

"Well...he's not that scary looking!!"James said to him, smirking, and Harry looked at him and yelled aloud again, and got up, pulling on his robes and took off down the corridor towards Dumbledore's office. 

"Don't just stand there you ninnies..lets follow him!" James added a secound later, and they pulled on the invisibility cloak, going after Harry down the hallways. 

"Um...Bertie Bott's every flavor beans..oh he doesnt like those does he...um...Lemon Drops...Cockroach Clusters? Butterbear...mar's Bars...Sugar Quills?" the gargoyle didn't move, and Harry kicked it. 

"Bloody hell.."he moaned, holding his sore toe. 

"Okay..Calm yourself down.."he took out the Marauder's Map, which he always kept in his pocket. 

"I solemly swear that I'm up to no good.."he said quietly, and turned around a secound later, pulling the invisibility cloak off his father and his friends. 

"Why are you following me?" he asked. 

"Why do you have the map?" Peter responded, and Harry stared in hatred at the boy who had betrayed his parents. 

"Why the bloody hell would I tell you.."he spat back, and put a hand to his forehead. 

"Damnit!" he cursed, and sat down on the floor. 

"Whoa..what's bothering you?" James asked and Harry glanced up. 

"I can't take this..I could of taken anything he'd thrown at me but this.."he said to himself. 

At that moment, Dumbledore came out of his office, and Harry glanced up. 

"I _really _ need to talk to you proffessor.."he said, and Dumbledore nodded, turning to James. 

"Mr. Potter?" James glanced up. 

"Sorry sir..we'll get to history of magic.." Sirius kept on staring at Harry until they had rounded the corner. 

"So..Mr...." 

"I can't tell you the truth..Alb-...I mean..Professor....if I were to..I'm afraid it might....it's not a good idea..you told me never to mess with the...god I'm just a blabbermouth aren't I?" 

Usually when Harry accompnied Dumbledore up the stairs to his office they chatted, and right now there was an awkward silence. 

"I'm afraid I do need to know where you came from..." 

"Harry..sorry sir.."Harry interruped him, and sat down in a chair facing his desk, glancing up at Fawkes, who landed on his shoulder,"Lo, fawkes.."he added, stroking the birds feathers. 

"So..I assume that whatever time you are from..you're enrolled in Hogwarts...obviously if you knew the way to my office..and must I say you look remarkably like James Po-" 

"Well, of course I do! He's my fa-"Harry put a hand over his mouth,"Oops.."he said a minute later,"Now I've really done it..you told me never to screw with the past...god..Sirius is gonna kill me when I get back.."he said,"If I get back.." he added quietly, glancing out the window. 

And there was another tense silence until Harry spoke again. 

"I can't tell you much else..I mean..Sorry..but.." Dumbledore cut him off. 

"I'm agreeing with that Mr. Potter..now...about your scar..." 

"Trust me..you don't want to know...I can't tell you that..." Harry said quietly, and a tear rolled down his cheek, hitting the floor with a small plop. 

"Harry..I'm not asking for the entire truth.." 

"I can't.."he interrupted him,"I just need to go home..where my friends are..and where the battle's being fought..thats all I've done all my life..fight battles..." Harry said quietly. 

"What year are you?" Dumbledore asked,trying to mellow out the conversation. 

"Same as James and Sirius..fifth.."Harry awnsered. 

"And what activities are you envolved in?" 

"Well I'm a Gryffindor.....I'm the captain of the house quidditch team..played on it for five years....I'm the head of the Order of the Pheonix...I'm first in my class...and I'm a prefect..."he said quietly. 

"I must like you.."Dumbledore responded, and Harry grinned weakly,"Shall I put you in Gryffindor with your father then?" 

"Yes..thank you.."Harry said. 

"I'll work on a way of getting you home right away Mr. Potter.."Harry smiled, and nodded. 

"The passwords Balderash.." Dumbledore called, and Harry nodded,"The Orders still going then?" Harry nodded. 

"Not untill last year..particularily nasty battle with Voldemort..almost died.."Harry said,"A student died...now it's to dangerous to not have the Order.." 

"Perpaps you can try to contact the future..."Dumbledore suggested. 

"Sir..what year.." 

"1975.." 

And thats why he scratched a message on the what would now be Draco's pedestal to do the meetings. 

_Send Help, don't tell_   
_ -1975_

And when Draco got the message he gave it to Dumbledore, who gave it to a Professor..and not the one that Harry would every expect to be helping him. 

____________________________________________________________________________ 

"Hermione..wake up.."Ron croaked, and she opened her eyes slowly, glancing over at him through the darkness. 

"Ron, are you alright?" she whispered, and he grabbed her hand,"Where are we?" she added soflty. 

"I don't know..just stay close to me.."he said, and she nodded, and he saw the blood on her lip,"You're hurt.."he added soflty, and she glanced over at him. 

"It had to have been Voldemort, Ron..."Hermione whispered. 

"We're together..that's what matters.."Ron said quietly, and she nodded,"Theres no need to panic until we know what's going on.." he kissed her on the forehead, and leant back against the wall of their almost pitch black prison. 

End of part 11 

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!! HEE HEE! If you don't I wont continue! So READ AND REVIEW! :)   
  



End file.
